Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition
Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition (モーニング娘。11期メンバー「スッピン歌姫」オーディション; Morning Musume 11th Generation Member "Makeup-less Songstress" Audition) was the audition to choose eleventh generation members for Morning Musume. It was announced on May 18, 2012, at Niigaki Risa's and Mitsui Aika's graduation concert at the Nippon Budokan. Tsunku said he would "be focusing more on the talents that will be present at this year’s auditions instead of the looks of the members". Audition Details *'Application Requirements' *#Female, Minimum of age 10 and maximum of 17 years of age by March 31, 2012. *#Must not be under contract with any agencies or as a performing arts talent. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. *'Total Applicants:' 7,000+ *'Training Camp Choreographer:' YOSHIKO *'Training Camp Singing Teacher:' marron *'Broadcast:' **Hello! SATOYAMA Life **GirlPop TV Audition Process First Round The application deadline was June 25, 2012. Second Round The second round began on July 15, 2012. The videotape and profile of each girl was viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selected the ones he wanted to go into the third round. All the candidates were interviewed during this 2nd round. The 2nd round was from July 15th to the 30th in 6 places across the country: *Sapporo *Sendai *Tokyo *Nagoya *Osaka *Fukuoka Third Round The 56 candidates, not counting Hello Pro Kenshuusei members, gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they were selected, and invited to the training camp. *In this round the girls had to: *#Show a special skill. *#Dance What’s Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~. *#Give a performance to the rhythm of Be Alive. *#Sing a song of their choice. **(36) - Unknown **(102) - Unknown **(122) Hamaura Ayano - Unknown **(125) Ogata Risa - Unknown **(176) Kaneko Rie - Unknown **(178) Oda Sakura - Unknown **(179) Yoshihashi Kurumi - Unknown **(180) Nomura Minami - Unknown **(199) Takagi Sayuki - Unknown **(200) Otsuka Aina - Unknown **(201) Murota Mizuki - Unknown **(224) Kosuga Fuyuka - Unknown **(225) Okamura Rise - Unknown **(226) Tanabe Nanami - Unknown **(Unknown) Wada Sakurako - Ookii Hitomi **(Unknown) Ogawa Rena - Unknown **(Unknown) Yamagishi Riko - Unknown **(Unknown) Uemura Akari - Unknown **(Unknown) Mogi Minami - Unknown **(Unknown) Kaga Kaede - Unknown **(Unknown) Makino Maria - Unknown **(Unknown) Kishimoto Yumeno - Unknown **(Unknown) Ichioka Reina - Unknown **(Unknown) Hirose Ayaka - Unknown **(Unknown) - Unknown **(Unknown) - Unknown **(Unknown) - Unknown Fourth Round They were taken to a training camp from where they received dance and vocal lessons, separately recorded Be Alive and danced in group to What’s Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ and One•Two•Three in front of Tsunku and the dance teacher. :6 girls were chosen for the fourth round: *Ono Haruka (小野はるか), 16 *Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈), 13 *Oda Sakura (小田さくら), 13 *Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの), 12 *Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃), 12 *Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛), 11 The finalists were revealed for the first time when footage of the fourth round was broadcast on September 13, only a day before the results were announced. Results ]] The winner and only 11 generation member was Oda Sakura. The results were announced on September 14 at an open rehearsal for the Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~, which fans could attend by winning a lottery, at Harmony Hall Zama in Kanagawa. At the same time an announcement video was uploaded to the official Morning Musume YouTube channel. Footage of the Auditions File:モーニング娘。11期 合宿（レッスン）|Training Camp 1 File:モーニング娘。11期 合宿（審査）|Training Camp 2 File:モーニング娘。11期メンバー決定!!|Winner File:モーニング娘。１１期サプライズ発表 小田さくら|Winner Announcement Trivia *At the beginning of the auditions, Tsunku said: "That's right, last year Morning Musume continuously recruited, and we will mass recruit an 11th generation who exhibit ideals like "I love to sing!". *All members from Hello Pro Kenshuusei participated in this audition. It was the first time ever in the history of Hello! Project. *This is the first audition in which a Kenshuusei member was the only member that was added to Morning Musume. * members , , , and participated in this audition. **Okada Sayana later became a member of Cute Bits. **Oshikiri Sayaka later became a performer. **Hirose Ayaka and Ogata Risa later transferred to Hello Pro Kenshuusei. ***In January 2015, Hirose Ayaka became a member of Kobushi Factory, her and the remaining members of Kobushi Factory later on graduated from the group after the group disbanded in March 2020. ***In April 2015, Ogata Risa became a member of Tsubaki Factory. * , a Morning Musume 10th Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition finalist, participated in this audition, and later became a member of the idol group Passcode. *Hamaura Ayano later became a member of Kobushi Factory in January 2015. **Hamaura and the remaining members of Kobushi Factory later on graduated from the group after the group disbanded in March 2020. *Kishimoto Yumeno, Ichioka Reina, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako, who participated in this audition, later joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2012. **Makino Maria was eventually added to Morning Musume in September 2014 as part of the 12th generation. **Wada Sakurako later became a member of Kobushi Factory in January 2015. ***Wada and the remaining members of Kobushi Factory later on graduated from the group after the group disbanded in March 2020. **Kishimoto Yumeno later became a member of Tsubaki Factory in April 2015. **Kaga Kaede later became a member of Morning Musume in December 2016 as part of the 13th generation. **Ichioka Reina later became the leader of CHICA#TETSU in July 2017. *Haga Akane participated in this audition and later joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in 2013. She later joined Morning Musume in 2014 as part of the 12th generation. *All finalists are now under UP-FRONT PROMOTION except Ono Haruka. *It is believed by many people that the sole purpose of holding the 11th generation auditions was to properly place Oda Sakura in Morning Musume. Gallery 20mai00565157.jpg|Hamaura Ayano idol20ch386119.jpg|Tanabe Nanami, Okamura Rise, Kosuga Fuyuka idol20ch386121.jpg|Oda Sakura, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Nomura Minami KKbwe.jpg|Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Murota Mizuka idol20ch386122.jpg|Nomura Minami 20mai00565150.jpg|Kosuga Fuyuka Wadasakurako11thgenauditions.jpg|Wada Sakurako 20mai00565151.jpg|Oda Sakura 20mai00565153.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno 20mai00565155.jpg|Yoshihashi Kurumi 20mai00565158.jpg|Mogi Minami 20mai00565152.jpg|Ono Haruka 20mai00565154.jpg|Ichioka Reina 20mai00565156.jpg|Makino Maria idol20ch386118.jpg|Oogami Hinako idol20ch386114.jpg|Ogata Risa, Hirose Ayaka idol20ch386116.jpg|Oshikiri Sayaka, Ono Haruka, Fujita Ayaka tumblr_m97xc3VFxw1rrmctno9_r1_1280.jpg|Okada Sayana idol20ch494345.jpg|Hamaura Ayano (Finalist) idol20ch494346.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno (Finalist) idol20ch494347.jpg|Ichioka Reina (Finalist) idol20ch494348.jpg|Ono Haruka (Finalist) idol20ch494349.jpg|Oda Sakura (Finalist) idol20ch494350.jpg|Makino Maria (Finalist) fyq91.jpg|6 finalists kWLbC.jpg|All Hello Pro Kenshuusei auditioned WzjM2.jpg|All Hello Pro Kenshuusei auditoned 10mai830474.jpg|Hamaura Ayano in training camp 10mai830478.jpg|Ono Haruka 10mai830479.jpg|Oda Sakura 10mai830481.jpg|training camp maru1347557482943.jpg|Ono Haruka maru1347557574439.jpg|Hamaura Ayano maru1347557551108.jpg|training camp Morning_musume__resultat_11thGeneration.jpg|In front of Tsunku Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:2012 Auditions Category:11th Generation